


All tied up

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut, dom!Dean, kinda sub!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: When you lose, you have to pay





	All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that it kinda gave me a hard time and I really hope it won’t suck.

*********************************************************************

You had him right where you wanted him. Tied up in the motel room. The only thing you had allowed him to keep on was his black boxer briefs that were barely able to cover his raging erection. If someone had told you, about three hours ago, that this was going to happen you would have laughed your pretty, little ass off!  
\---------------

Flashback  
“C’mon babe! Do you really think you’ve got this?” His voice came from behind your back, teasing you. You tried not to pay attention to him as your eyes were set on the problem at hand, trying to come up with the best solution. Your hand gripped the instrument that you hoped would help you deal the blow you needed.  
“Shut up, Dean!” you hissed as you passed in front of him, pushing him a little, praying that the change of angle would be to your benefit.  
Nope!! Still in deep shit.  
Daring a peak at him, you were met with his cocky, lopsided grin. He was looking at you, fully aware of your difficult spot, enjoying every single minute of your torture. Chuck, you hated him at moments like these. When he knew that he owned you. “Here goes nothing” you thought to yourself and bending over the pool table, you aligned your cue to the ball and praying to every God, angel or demon, you took the shot. But, of course, none of them was listening. The tip of the cue hit the ball wrong and the curve it made sent it to the completely opposite direction to the one you had wanted it to go. You had basically set the balls in the best possible arrangement for HIS shot. Just as you were hissing obscene stuff under your breath, you felt his arms snaking around your waist and his hot breath whispered in your ear : “Thank you babe! Now, watch how it’s done!”  
He slowly made his way across the table and shed off his jacket. He stood there, black t-shirt clinging to his body, his muscles flexing and releasing as his grip tightened around the pool stick. After looking carefully at the balls on the table he bent over and got ready to take his shot.  
image  
You observed him carefully, once again realizing how head over heels you were for this fine specimen of a man. The way his eyebrows furrowed in thinking. The way the tip of his tongue peaked outside his mouth. How he looked at you sometimes before he took the shot and how his body stretched over the table, giving you the best view of his delectable and totally biteable ass.  
The sound of the cue hitting the ball ringed in your ears and you watched holding your breath as the round, pesky things rolled slowly. He managed to sink his solid in the corner left pocket and was getting ready for the black one. You knew that he had it. It was an easy shot, one you’d have succeeded in taking yourself. As he looked up and winked at you, an idea hit you and you decided to go “all or nothing” on him. You stood exactly opposite him, and leaning low you gave him a good view of your cleavage as you pushed your arms closer together.   
image  
He got distracted for just one second and that was your opening. Still bent over, you licked your lips and said : “Dean, baby? How about we make this game a tad more interesting?” He straightened and cocking an eyebrow intrigued, asked: “What do you have in mind?”  
You went around and placed your hand on his, tracing small circles and drawing invisible lines around his long fingers. Leaning closer to his ear you whispered : “I know this game is probably yours, but how about this? If you take the shot and you win I’ll do whatever you want. But if you take the shot and lose, you’ll do whatever I want!” you proposed. He moved his head a couple of inches back and looked deep in your eyes. “Whatever I want?” he repeated and his eyes danced with joy as most probably a dirty image flashed in front of his mind’s eye.  
You were counting on that element of distraction working to your advantage because you really, really wanted him to lose. Not because you had thought of what you’d do to him, but because you wanted him to get off his high horse even once.  
“You got yourself a deal, babe. And be ready, because you know what I want!” he said wiggling his eyebrows. He then proceeded to taking his previous position, getting ready to hit the ball. His hand moved backwards and just then you whispered : “I know!”  
And maybe, the Gods, the angels or the demons thought they owed you from before because he missed. He didn’t manage to sink the ball but he did manage to set it perfectly for your turn. Smiling, you snaked your arms around his waist, pretty much the way he had done some minutes ago and said : “Watch how it’s done, Dean!” and without giving him a second to react, you sank the perfectly aligned ball in the corner pocket.  
image  
“That’s not fair! You, fucking, cheated!! Distracting me with all that talk about me doing what I want… and bending over the table… and looking at me like that…” he complained and you had to admit that he looked adorable. Fallen from his high horse,defeated.  
“Come on, babe. Don’t be a sore loser. You may even like what I have in mind for you!” you teased as you took his hand in yours, leading him out of the bar, knowing exactly what you were going to do to him, now.

\-----------------------

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he asked as he tugged at his restraints. “You enjoy watching me like this?” You didn’t answer him, but went to stand at the foot of the bed, looking down at him. You let your eyes roam over his body. His biceps bulging as his arms were tied above his head. His chest rising and falling, his toned stomach flexing with each move. His strong legs, were bent at the knees, his feet pushing down on the mattress. Your eyes lingered a little longer on his cock. Hidden underneath the cotton material of his boxers, straining to be set free, to be used.  
Your tongue leisurely licked your bottom lip, your teeth biting it as your hand travelled to the buttons of your blouse and started popping them one by one. You felt his eyes following each button and when they were all undone you pushed it aside and revealed a burgundy, lace bra. Your nipples had grown hard under his stare and you placed your hand on your left breast, slowly massaging it and pinching at the nipple. A low moan left your lips followed by a hissing sound coming from him.  
Your lips curled into a smile and you proceeded with undoing the zipper of your jeans. “Don’t smile like that! You know it drives me crazy!” he said, his voice low and filled with desire. “You have no idea what I’m gonna do to you, once I’m free of these” he said, pulling at his restrained hands once again.  
Once more, you didn’t answer but turned around and let your jeans slip down your legs. When they were low enough, you bent and took them off, giving him a very good look at your matching lace thong that did nothing to cover your ass. That was the objective to begin with.  
Once freed of your blouse and jeans you knelt on the bed and slowly crawling on hands and knees stopped right between his bended legs. Your hand, traced the outline of his throbbing cock and you felt the fabric of his boxers already damp from his precum. Smiling again, that smile that drove him insane, you moved higher up and you placed your knees on either side of him. You bent down and your tongue licked at his lips. A slow, steady lick first on the upper lip, begging for him to open and then on the lower one, biting and sucking it between your teeth. When he moaned, low and hot, in your mouth you sealed your lips on his drowning any and every sound that dared escaped. Your hands tangled up in his hair, fisting and tugging at it to an almost painful level, keeping him locked to you.  
When you came out for air, you felt and you saw him chase your kiss with his swollen, perfect lips. “Damn, you’re hot!” he whispered breathlessly. Your teeth latched on his shoulder, biting down on his flesh, eliciting a growl that sent shivers down your spine. You knew you were driving him insane as you felt him writhe under you. You continued your nibbling and biting down his chest, lower to his abdomen and you stopped right at the waistband of his underwear. Your fingers tangled in it and you slowly lowered it, letting his cock spring free. It was so hard you were pretty sure he’d be in pain. You gave him one last glance under your eyelashes and flattening your tongue, you licked a line from the base of his shaft all the way to the head, following the route of his thick, pulsing vein. When you reached the head, you swirled your tongue around it, again looking at him. This time his gaze locked on yours as his head was raised a bit higher. His mouth a perfect o sucking in breath after breath. You devoured him, without giving him a chance to react more, letting his impressive length hit the back of your throat, taking as much pleasure from his writhing and moaning as he was taking from your expert mouth.  
“Untie me!” he growled. A guttural sound that had you look up, releasing him with a pop and letting him fall heavy on his lower abdomen.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, babe! Your hands, free. So they could tangle in my hair. Guide your dick in my mouth as fast and as deep as you want!”  
“Untie. Me.” he repeated. His tone more clipped now.  
You crawled on his body, letting him feel every inch of you, covering him. Your pussy rested on his cock, your fingers lacing with his as you whispered in his ear : “You want to be in control? To call the shots? To be on top, so to say?”You shamelessly rubbed against him, letting the slick that had dampened the almost non existing material of your panties coat him. “But you see, I like having you under me. Not being able to move. Being on top, is definitely hotter, baby” you whispered against his ear, licking at the shell and biting softly.  
“Please, babe. I wanna touch you!” he said, choosing a different approach this time.  
“Oh, Dean! I like it when you beg. But it’s not the right time, yet!” You replied and kissed his lips once again. Raising yourself a bit higher, you pushed your thong aside and aligning his cock to your entrance, slowly sank down, letting him stretch and fill you. The small ping of pain as you wrapped tightly around him, taking him all the way, deep inside and the fact that he couldn’t touch you made everything a million times better.  
“Fuck, yes!” he spat through clenched teeth as you started moving. A slow, sensual grinding that made the coil in your belly start winding. Your hand went to your breast, freeing it from its lacy confines and kneading it. Your eyes closed and your head fell back as your fingers pinched your nipple. Your breath became a little faster and your grinding picked up more as you found yourself riding towards an intense orgasm. “You like this, Dean? Me fucking you? Playing with myself as your dick is buried deep inside me?” you asked him.  
“If you let me out of these…” he began, shaking his hands, “… and I’ll gladly show you how much I like it!!”  
“Nuh uh!!” you teased, moving your finger in front of his face. “I bet you would wanna grab my hips right now and pin me down on your cock as you’d slam inside me repeatedly.” Your thighs were starting to hurt but that hungry look in his eyes spurred you on. Your hand travelled lower and started rubbing your clit, pushing yourself closer to your release. “Or, you’d flip me over, get me on hands and knees and spank my ass till it’s all red and your hands are imprinted on my soft flesh.”  
“I need to touch you!” he almost screamed. “I have to touch you!” and giving a hard tug at his restrains he managed to free his right hand.  
In a matter of seconds his left hand was free and you found yourself pinned underneath him, his cock still inside you as he started a relentless drilling, throwing both your legs over his shoulders and pounding deep inside you. “How does that feel, babe” he asked, “How long did you think it would be before I was free? I’d given you a chance but you didn’t take it. So now, you’re gonna take exactly what I give you! Right… there!” he said as he stilled inside you, spilling hot and hard, filling you. You came right after him, fisting the sheets and screaming his name.  
Maybe this hadn’t gone the way you had planned till the end but you didn’t really care. Deep inside you felt like a winner, after all.


End file.
